unitedchansfandomcom-20200215-history
Lupchan
Lupchan (Full name: Lup Channel) is a general-themed, semi-community-oriented imageboard. It became the ninth member of the United Chans on 10 May, 2014. The best mod of Lupchan The poster known as Wednesday is often, and when we say often we mean always, called best mod. Not only has Wednesday proved her skill of being a best mod but I (Nanasi) feel that Wednesday could easily take over my website and continue on as admin. How Wednesday came to suck cock It all started a few minuets/days/weeks/months after Lupchan was thought up and created. After such an event happened, Wednesday, who was looking for a new place to suck cock, came upon Lupchan. And so Wednesday's adventure to suck cock started. Let's go to after Wednesday found Lupchan. So here Wednesday was looking around Lupchan until she saw what looked like an IRC channel. After checking she confirmed it was, and so it began. Wednesday joined the IRC channel as fast as she could and, as soon as she is in, the first thing she asked was, "Can I have cock?" I know you are thinking, "Pfft, that would never work" but a response quickly came in from me (Nanasi), "k". And so the journey began, the journey of Wednesday becoming cock sucker. Desu moshi moshi. Funposting General Natsume if you're reading this, I want you to stroke the hair out of my face as I lock eyes with you. Then we'll kiss, I'll say "I love y-" just to be cut off by you pushing me down by my shoulders onto my knees and forcibly shoving your dick into my mouth. I'll gag but savor the sweet sour taste of your long hard cock. As you fuck my mouth you'll call me your dirty whore. Once you've had enough you'll grab me and throw me stomach down on the bed, drop my pants, and insert your hot rod into my ass and rail me until I can't speak, only moan. When it's time you'll unleash your hot gooey semen inside me filling my entire ass until it's dripping out. When you pull your cock out, covered in your own semen you'll force me to suck it clean until you release your sweet honeyed juices into my mouth again. Ok, let's get something straight. I don't namefig because I want to, I just want to track my posts in the archives. So please, just think of me as another "Anonymous", since that's really what I am, except that I just happen to have a unique name that sets me apart from everyone else. Just try not to give me any special credit for the posts I make, I'm not trying to build any reputation or anything. Anyone familiar with my reputation should be able to tell that this is not an impersonator from my pic. This is the real me.. not that it matters though :^) I have a copypasta that's perfect for this I think. Everyone wait until I get home so I can post it. I want to methodically fill Mari's plugsuit with my gooey semen. I'm well aware that this would take many months, but I would take up this colossal challenge for her. I would insert tubes into her anus and VAGINAl cavities so I would be able to enter her once the deed was complete. Once the semen filled up to her neck I would carefully remove the tubes and most likely take a break to let my dick cool down. After a few days I would begin mercilessly fucking each one of her sweet honey holes, I mean, I would be fucking her so rough the hardened semen inside the suit would begin to crack. I would then proceed to remove the suit and begin patching the cracks with fresh semen, forever encasing her in my love. ACTUAL Music of s4s Songs were taken from four different s4s OC albums, For Dubs or Money, Greatest GETs: Topkek, Greatest GETs: Toplel, The Return of our S4viorS, and Song to Pork it To (Unreleased). Category:Chans Category:Current Members